Ishida Uchiha
Ishida Uchiha is a man who lived long ago and was brought back with the reanimation Jutsu. Before his death, Ishida lived a life of hatred towards the man who killed his parents right in front of him. He then vowed to avenge his dead parents and kill the man responsible for their murder. Ishida is the cousin of Kiru Uchiha and the Grandson of Izuna Uchiha. Appearance Ishida has long black hair and blue eyes. He wears a netted grey shirt with a blue over coat with an Uchiha emblem on the back. He wears his leaf headband as around his waist and black pants that cut off at the edge of the knees with white bandaging on the right leg and a ninja tool carrier in the over that. His feet have bandaging from the end of his pants to his feet. His toes and heel are not covered by the bandaging. Lastly, he has black traditional ninja footwear and black wrist bands. Personality History Before Reanimation Being the Grandson of Izuna Uchiha, Ishida grew up with a hatred towards both Konohagakure and the Senju clan. In fact, it was a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves that murdered his deceased parents. Ishida then became a rogue ninja with a goal to kill the man responsible for this awful crime. He then infiltrated the village posing as a hidden leaf ninja and was even assigned a team consisting of himself and two others. There was a girl with the name was Lauren and boy whose name was Kiru. To his surprise he learned that this boy was actually his long lost cousin and the grandson of Madara Uchiha. This was unexpected as he thought that everyone of the Madara Uchiha bloodline would hate the leaf. But instead Kiru has vowed to protect the village and one day become hokage. The team then began going on missions and Ishida started to become friends with his comrades. One day, they were greeted by an ANBU ninja and Ishida stood in aw. It was the same man who murdered his parents. He then decided that night to kill this man and take revenge in the name of his mother and father. He arrived at the ninja's quarters and greeted him telling him he was lost. The man told him to walk back with him where Ishida delivered a fatal blow. The ANBU got up and began an assault on Ishida. That is when Ishida reminded him of what he had done to him and what his acts has unlocked. He then activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and kills the ANBU with his black flames. After this, Ishida flees the village, but gets cut off by an entire army of ANBU Black Ops and is killed in revenge. With his goal achieved Ishida lived life on the run. While he was away he decided it was time for new eyes and transplanted his fathers eyes, thus achieving Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He returned to the village 10 years with a newfound respect for Konogakureafter and explained the whole behind his crime to the Third Hokage. Sarutobi then told him that he was sorry that something like that happened to him and to repay him, he became a full-fledged ninja of the leaf village. But it seemed the people still didn't forgive what he did and one night a rogue ninja broke into his room and assassinated Ishida. After Reanimation Years later after his death, Ishida is reanimated by a mysterious ninja who prefers to stay nameless. He says that the village is in danger of being destroyed by the ten-tails and that he needed his help to fight against the juubi and Madara. Ishida agrees, but has one request. This request was to reanimate Kiru Uchiha to help him out. Once, this was done, Kiru was disappointed to see Ishida after what he did and Ishida explained his reasoning for his acts to him. The two then acknowledged each other as cousins and began to make their way to the battlefield. Abilities Ishida is exceptionally skilled with his lightning chakra and is an expert in hand to hand combat or Taijutsu. Nature Transformation Ishida specializes in both Fire Release and Lightning Release based Jutsu. Dōjutsu Sharingan Ishida possesses a special pair of Sharingan in which the tomoes are reversed with the tails rotating counter-clockwise. Ishida was able to master his Sharingan at a young age because of the blood of Izuna Uchiha that runs through his vains. After his Reanimation, Ishida was able to keep his Sharingan in use over a long period of time. Mangekyou Sharingan Ishida's Mangekyou Sharingan was unlocked at the sight of his parents death. Do to the reason why, Ishida vowed to only use this power in the face of their murderer in which he would burn him alive with the Amaterasu. Once his goal was achieved and he fleed the village, Ishida's eyesight began to become worse which caused him to travel to his old home where he had a local surgeon transplant his fathers eyes. This is how Ishida was able to awaken his Eternal Mangakyo Sharingan. Now Ishida was able to use the special power of the Uchiha, the Susanoo. Trivia